fbriends_benglishediafandomcom-20200214-history
Richard (Overlord)
Biography Richard was born in a Viking Ship in the middle of space, in 1456 AE dimension 3B-5S to Vokenstrak and Strakenøen. He has three kids, named Straken, Helenkenz, and Jøsen. He is 5'11. He has dark, deep brown eyes due to the Corruption. He is one of the Overlords of the Lords, a General in the Republic of Nøre, and rouge. Early Life in 3B-5S The Viking planets in 3B-5S were difficult to live in under cold, northern conditions. Richard survived by hunting and killing other organisms. At this time, the Corruption was not fully in Richard. When Richard was at the ripe age of 105, he traveled to C-137, or Earth. During this time, Richard meet the other Official of the Lords, Nick. The Corruption Richard's life in 3B-5S was infected with the Corruption - an infection of the mind. The Corruption makes organisms feel the need of killing - murder - wrongdoing - and not giving a fuck. But, can take centuries to form symptoms. Richard was not Corrupt fully until he was 2754 AE, when fighting against the Galactic Fleet, controlled by Alex. This fight opened to Corruption due to an injury to Richard's head. The Corruption darkens the eyes and inserts feelings of cruelty and hatred. Lords and the Galactic Fleet Richard's relationship with the Galactic Fleet and The Lords are strange. Richard and Nick, being the first of the Lords, are very close together. Their relationship can go far back as 600 AE back on Earth. The Overlord is often in conflict with the Galactic Fleet and Alex, but almost all the time they are fighting. Richard, being rouge and opposing a Galactic Government, wants space to be free for everyone without boundaries. Richard, however, is part of The Republic of Nøre, an organization opposing the Galactic Fleet and their control. Battles and Wars involving Richard and the Galactic Fleet include: # Battle for Sørenkranz, 1750 AE, opposing # Kremnik, 1645 AE, opposing # The Belente Wars, 1835 AR, together with the Lords # Blooddemon Armageddon Wars, opposing # The Blumenkranzic Four Kings Wars, 2754 AE Richard's relationship with the Lords is very different to his relations with the Galactic Fleet. Richard, almost 100%, sides with the Lords in inter-dimensional conflicts. Although Alex, being the Commander and leader of the Galactic Fleet and Richard's enemy, is apart of the Lords. The Lords can go far back as 1650 AE, with Richard and Nick leading the group of Lords. Alex was not fully apart of the Galactic Fleet until c. 1856 AE. During this time, Richard and Nick allowed Alex into the Group of Lords. But when Alex became apart of the Galactic Fleet, the other Lords shunned Alex for his behavior. Even with him being the leader of the GF, he is still allowed due to their deep, deep bonds with The Group of Lords. Weapons and Combat Richard's weapon systems have forcefully evolved to aid him in his conditions - corruption and early childhood. During his life on 3B-5S, his arms evolved the ability to morph into blades so killing up close is easier- the Hjekdoksen. Richard's arms changed into knives for close up combat during his early years to hunt. This evolution can be altered at will by Richard during the circumstances. This, however, is not his main weapon of choice. Richard's main weapon is The Strakenkranz. This weapon was forged by his father in 1200 AE. It is a thorn-like blade which carries and steals power from enemies slain by Richard. This blade was passed down his family like for generations and is a sacred weapon in Richard's arsenal; and his main weapon. This blade glows a greenish-blue tint due to the Corruption. With the Corruption in this blade, the sword's molecular structure is part plasma, and weighs barely anything for the fastest swings possible. With Richard's strength and the sword's Corruption, this blade is able to cut through Hardened Galactic Fibers, the ones used in Alex's armada the Galactic Fleet. Richard also uses The Republic of Nøre as part of his combat. Because he is a general*, he is able to control a small fleet at his command, with the authority of the leaders of the Republic. He also has his own battleship, and is using that to roam around deep space in search... or something. Relationships Nick Alex Lords Category:Characters